Cursed Abbey
Player summary/notes: Adventure: Korthus, Arkcondon, Darian and Bullock all agree to investigate the evil on Mountain of Mists when a man comes to town half dead claiming his party was attacked by some evil on the mountain. A cleric named Sasha agrees to accompany the party and hunt this evil. The party discovers the group of people that were killed on the mountain path. One among the dead is a cleric of Zel who both Bullock and Darian knew. Bullock discovers a strange scent and tracks it up the mountain... ---- Mountain pass: Description: reaching the mountain's crest on a narrow carved stone path. (made by dwarves) The party sees the evening sky darkening in the west, and feel the coming of nightfall. However everyone no longer feels the sun's warmth and an eerie feeling instead of a soothing sunset takes hold. Every breath grows heavy, and everyones breath begins to burn with every exhale. Fort DC: 13 (All successful) ---Abbey Ruin's: An eerie mist envelops the Abbey down in a long wide valley. through the dense fog the party cannot see the Abbey ruins but they do see the steeple top sticking up beyond the low fog. As the party approaches the ruins they see several skeletons roaming around. The party quickly dispatches the undead... as the last undead falls a gong from a bell that is no longer in the bell tower of the Abbey sounds. Korthus, Darian and Sasha move to investigate the Abbey bell tower. While Arkcondon and Bullock begin searching for more undead to erupt from the area. Korthus spots a cabin backed up to a mountain lake behind the Abbey. The party discovers a massive pentagram in the area around the cabin. Sasha informs Darian and Korthus that this is a powerful spell drawn here and it is a Chaotic spell. Korthus discovers there is something in the house and as Darian opens the door. A demon sits in a chair. The Demon snarls at Sasha and she begins casting a spell invoking the power of her deity. Quickly the three heroes dispatch the large demon with blades and divine fire. Sasha tells Korthus and Darian to cut trees down and ensure the demon's corpse is burnt to ash. She then tells them that she will attempt to change the spell from Chaotic to Lawful it will take her about 24hours to complete the ritual and when she starts more demons will show up to stop her. Korthus and Darian cut down several trees and add fuel to the already blazing house. Korthus decapitates the demon just to be sure and Darian and Korthus begin making preparations for more evil demons to arrive. Arkcondon and Bullock show up an hour later after finding more undead in a decrepit run down village farther up the canyon. Sasha started the ritual to convert the chaotic spell to Law. While the party guards her they are attacked by a large powerful demon dog with a flaming mane and a group of quasits. The party over comes them with some bite marks. Once Sasha finishes the ritual the pantagram shifts from chaotic green swerls to blood red and solid. The sky color changes and the stars fade... the grass turns to ash and crumbles as the silouets of severl figures appear and the part find them selfs in the abbyss..... Experience is awarded below: Roll playing (200xp): Korthus, Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock Combat vs skeletons (200xp): Korthus, Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock Combat vs Demons (6,400): Korthus, Darian, Arkcondon, Bullock Skills (6x 50xp): Korthus, Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock Adventure completed (5,000xp): Korthus, Darian, Arkcondon, Bullock Natural 1/20 rolled: (numberx100xp): Korthus(2), Darian (1), Bullock (1) Category:Adventures